How it should have been
by Kebl1996
Summary: This story is my take on the relationship between Emily and Paige. PAILY to the end. Hopefully they can find their way back to each other whilst they are both in California. This is my first ever story so bare with me, T for now, may possibly change to M later.


My name is Emily Fields, Rosewood High is where I attend school. It's a small town here in Rosewood, everybody knows everybody. Until now I've hidden my true self from everyone I am surrounded by, including my parents and closest friends. I have always been afraid of where I would fit into this world, I guess now is as good a time than any to come clean. Deep down I always knew there was a reason I was unable to connect intimately with the boys I would go on dates with I just never allowed myself to accept the exact reason as to why that was.

It was time for me to tell the world who I really was, It was time for the real Emily Fields to step out from the shadows and tell the world who I was. I don't care what others opinions of me are any more. It has taken time but I finally realised that the only person needed to be happy with who I am was myself. Only then am I able to live in the real world instead of feeling secluded by a box that gradually gets smaller the longer I choose to segregate myself from the world by denying who I really am.

Hanna Marin was the first person that I ever told, I say told meaning she practically dragged it out of me. Hanna is one of my closest friends, the two of us and Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings. We have all been together since we were in toddlers, our parents grew up together so some would say we were more like sisters than we were Best friends. These girls I would die for. Anyway, Hanna began realising that I had started to fade away, I was no longer the cheerful athlete that they knew me to be, I had let my own negligence get the better of me.

It was a Friday afternoon, we had finished school earlier that day due to problems with the water mains; that particular morning I had been indulged in a very serious conversation with my mother that had gotten out of hand. She had brought up the fact she had come across a couple on her latest trip to see my dad in Texas, but they weren't a 'normal' couple as she referred, they were both women. My mother didn't like that. Now she isn't a religious woman, but she does lover her traditions. Only a man and woman can enter wedlock together; only a man and woman can lovingly raise a family.

*Earlier that day*

 _"Hello Mom, when did you get back? You should've woke me up to get you from the Airport." "There was no need darling, your Father made sure to have a car waiting to bring me straight home."_ Pam Fields walked over to the fridge to pull out a fresh carton of Orange Juice. _"I came across something unnatural in the Airport today, I saw a couple, at first I thought it they were sweet that was until they both turned round, it was a mockery, two women should not be together. It's just unethical!"_ At this point I was absolutely furious, I'd had enough of hiding and I wasn't going to stand back and let my mother tell me what's wrong in the world when that is the thing that I desire the most. I couldn't believe that my mother could bare so much hatred towards love just because it is a different kind of love. _"Why do you have to be so horrible? Why is it so wrong to love another person of the same gender? We are all human beings. Mom, I'm leaving for school, I can't believe you can be so hateful towards love, you can love dad without any judgement, everyone else deserves that too!"_ *BANG* I marched out of the door to my car and headed to school.

 _"Emily Fields! Where have you been? I feel like I only ever see you in School, you've been distant from the girls, what's going on with you? I feel like you have some secret life away from us all, come on, talk to me, I know there's something that is bothering you."_ Hanna Marin was always straight to the point when calling someone out, slightly blonde but still the most reliable person in the world. I knew as soon as I stormed out of my door this morning that I would have to come clean, I just didn't know it would be so soon. _"Hanna, can we not do this here? I can't talk to you whilst surrounded by all these people."_

20 minutes later in Hanna's bedroom..

 _"Em, talk to me."_ Here goes 'takes deep breath' _"Han, there is something that I have been hiding, something that's hard for me to talk about. I've realised no though that I need t unburden myself in order to truly be myself." "It's okay Em, whatever it is, I'm here, I'll always be here." "I, I've been having these feelings Han, I've been confused for a long time, deep down I've always known but I've never really been able to accept or describe those feelings, there is a reason I don't have boyfriends like the rest of you girls Han, reasons behind why I haven't you know, been able to become intimate or be able to physically and emotionally connect with anyone. I always placed it down to not having found 'the one' but now I realise I was only denying the inevitable and pushing myself away from the real world. Han, I , I'm Gay."_

 **This is my first go at writing Fan fiction, I absolutely love Emily and Paige and hate the fact they ended the way they did, I hope in the future we there will be more Paily to come, after all Paily is ENDGAME. This story is my take on how the relationship between Emily and Paige should have worked out, none are my original characters, they are all from the TV show Pretty Little Liars.**

 **I can't wait PLL to return on January 12th!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone I hope you enjoy. Let me know if I should carry on this story, I may or may not already have a few more chapters written.**


End file.
